1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe card adapted for testing optical characteristics of an LED chip of flip-chip type, and a test equipment with the probe card.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a prober is a test equipment for testing the performance surface or character parameters of semiconductor chips, such as LED chips or IC chips. As to the task of probing LED chips of flip-chip type, it is usually performed in a way that the electrodes on the surface of the LED chip of flip-chip type are in contact with probes of the test equipment so as to receive testing current from the test equipment and the optical characteristics of the LED chip of flip-chip type are obtained by using a light receiver, such as an integrating sphere. However, with the decreasing of the size of the LED chip of flip-chip type, the accuracy requirement of the test equipment is getting higher and higher.